


Ruffled Feathers

by DeathByStorm



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Banned Together Bingo Prompt Fill, But not a human au, Humour, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Modern AU, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Sexy and No Good, Urbosa suffers when she just wants to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: "Revali, I’m sorry in advance, but this is for your own good."“What? Hey!”Urbosa shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him without so much as a 'by your leave.' He heard the lock slide into place with a note of finality.Revali scowled and dug his hand in his pocket to fish out his keys only to find it empty. Why that - he pounded on the door."Urbosa! Did you pickpocket my keys?"
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to my work for giving me not one but two meetings that could've been emails yesterday so that I could finish this. 
> 
> As always, beta'd by my partner in life and crime, [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera)
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Based on a chat on the 18+ Revalink server and thank you to purin for putting the idea of Urbosa kicking Revali out to force him to chat to the cute neighbour idea in my head.

Revali hated the heat on a good day.

It was not conducive to the comfort of those who had feathers. The air conditioner had crapped out the previous week and, in its place, stood a cruddy fan that didn’t do much more than blow warm air at him.

Muggy heat was even worse. The air was like a warm, wet blanket, sapping Revali’s will to live along with his energy.

It was his day off, and he didn’t have the energy to do anything except lie on the couch and watch Netflix. But he couldn’t even do that. It was too hot to keep the living room door closed and therein lay the root of his suffering.

He could hear his neighbour watering his garden out there. When Revali had gone on an early morning flight, before it got too warm, Link had already been out there shirtless mowing the lawn. His hair had been thrown back in a careless tie, showing his pointed ears to the world.

Revali had looked for perhaps a bit longer than was appropriate. But only because he was concerned. Not really concerned, mind you. More the vague sense of unease you get when you see someone you dislike doing something that may do harm on themselves.

After all, Hylians burned. It wasn’t really his problem. If Link wanted to harm his delicate skin that was his prerogative.

Now, though. Now, Link was actively disturbing him with his lawn maintenance.

“You know who I find annoying?” Revali said suddenly.

Urbosa kept typing away on her computer and didn’t reply.

“I said. Do you know who I find annoying?”

Urbosa sighed and spun her office chair around to face him. “Is it Link?”

“How did you know I was going to say Link?”

“Because you’ve complained about him to me every day this week."

“As if I would expend the energy to complain about him that much,” Revali sniffed.

"Just keep telling yourself that.".

“Really. He means nothing to one such as me.”

Link didn’t deserve his consideration.

“Really? Yesterday you were complaining about him being outside washing his motorcycle.”

“We’re in a drought!” Revali said. “Those of us who care about the environment know that’s an unacceptable waste.”

He cast his mind back to yesterday morning when Link had been washing his motorcycle again without a shirt. He’d almost gone over and told him off, but at some point Link had gotten himself soaked somehow. His brain had stalled so badly that he'd nearly walked into the doorframe in his haste to get back inside. Revali’s heartbeat quickened at the memory and he deliberately sidestepped the implications of that.

“Or the day before when he was touching up some of the paint on his porch.”

And who paints topless? Link apparently.

“Or the day before when he was cleaning the gutters.”

“Come to think, it’s an odd time of year to clean the gutters,” Revali said. “I saw them overhead and they weren’t clogged.”

Urbosa stopped for a moment and looked at him hopefully.

Link had also been outside almost every morning at the same time that Revali would go for his morning flight. That meant only one thing.

“He’s doing this to irritate me,” Revali said. “I knew it.”

“Hylia spare me,” Urbosa said. She actually looked at the ceiling which Revali found ridiculous. “This is just like Harth.”

“This is nothing like Harth!” Revali squawked.

They’d dated for almost two years in university before a messy break up just after graduation. It took Revali a long time to open up to people and so it’d taken him ages to get over him. 

“Before you started dating, you would complain to me about him almost every day.”

“I don’t remember that.”

Well, he sort of did. Not that he was going to give Urbosa the satisfaction of being right.

“It was always Harth did this, ‘Harth took out the book at the library that I was going to borrow.’”

“And?”

“Revali, you don’t even like print books.”

“It’s true that e-books are the better format. It probably was only available in print,” Revali said. “Our university librarians did not understand that we’re in the 21st century.”

“No, it wasn’t. I specifically remember you reading the physical copy because that edition was ‘superior’ and complaining the entire time.”

“So?”

“They were the exact same editions! Don’t you think that there is a connection between how you felt for Harth and how you feel for Link?”

“Don’t be absurd.”

Revali looked anywhere but at Urbosa which happened to be straight out across their porch and into Link’s yard. Link was apparently done drowning his back garden and was heading out to the front to kill his begonias. He caught Revali’s eye and waved. Revali turned away and back to Urbosa’s raised eyebrow. His feathers fluffed up without his permission and Urbosa smirked at him.

Urbosa’s computer chirped and she glanced at it. “I’ve got a meeting in a few minutes. Since you insist that you have a problem with Link, why don’t you go talk to him about it?”

“Fine. I will,” Revali said. “It’s about time that I gave him a piece of my mind anyway.”

He got up off the couch with as much dignity as he could muster. Urbosa followed him to the door.

“Just remember to thank me at the wedding,” she said

“Haha,” he said as he grabbed his wallet and his keys from off the sidetable. “You’re so funny, Urbosa.”

“After you two are finished confessing your eternal love to each other, could you get me an iced cappuccino? I have a feeling that I’m going to need it to get through the rest of the day.”

“There’s not going to be a -,” Revali cut himself off. “Fine, I’ll get your stupid coffee.”

He opened the door and braced himself for the wave of heat that billowed into their house. And really, what was he supposed to say? ‘I hate the way you’re shirtless all of the time because it gets me all hot and bothered?’ ‘Hi, I noticed that you’re always out at seven in the morning and it makes me wonder if you’re doing it to piss me off?’ Oh Hylia, this was just like Harth wasn’t it? Maybe a little worse even.

“On second thought, I want to compose exactly what I want to say to him,” Revali said. “I think angry letters are still in fashion.”

"Revali, I’m sorry in advance, but this is for the best."

“What? Hey!”

Urbosa shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him without so much as a 'by your leave.' He heard the lock slide into place with a note of finality.

Revali scowled and dug his hand in his pocket to fish out his keys only to find it empty. Why that - he pounded on the door. "Urbosa! Did you pickpocket my keys?"

She laughed from the other side of the door. "It's for your own good!"

"Let me in!"

"Hmm... no. I don't think I will."

"Do you even have a meeting?"

"I can't hear you. But you know who would listen to you? Our cute neighbour. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Scowling Revali crossed his arms and sneered at the door. _'Why don't you go talk to him.'_ His impression of Urbosa was terrible even to his own ears. He gave the door one last half-hearted kick before heading up the walkway. Screw this. He needed a coffee and he was not getting one for Urbosa after she’d betrayed him like this.

He caught sight of Link out of the corner of his eye. His hose was dripping on the ground, leaving a pool of water at his feet. He was still shirtless and wearing terrible looking boardshorts which matched the terrible looking poleaxed expression on his face.

“What’re _you_ looking at?” he snapped at the nuisance in question.

Link dropped the shocked look and his hose and slowly signed. _Lovers’ quarrel?_

“As if I would degrade myself to having her as a girlfriend,” Revali said. “We’ve been friends since university.”

_You’re kind of a dick._

“You’re kind of naked,” Revali retorted.

Link was sunburnt on his shoulders already. Revali could admit to himself that maybe he did care a little.

Link blushed a little but his gaze was steady as he signed, _It’s hot out. Why, do you like it?_

Against his will, Revali’s feathers puffed out, which was the equivalent of a Hylian blush. Judging from the look on Link’s face he wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“I’m late for an appointment”

_I wasn’t aware you needed one to get coffee._

And then the other shoe dropped.

Revali let out a squawk not unlike the sound of a small animal being trod on.

“You… heard that?”

_You guys are loud._

“Pfft as if you aren’t. With your lawn-mowing and your gutter cleaning and your-”

 _I wanted to talk to you, but you always leave too quickly for me to come over,_ Link said. His face was flushed and his eyes were bright as he looked Revali up and down. It made him feel a little exposed as well. _So then I thought that if I was working out in the yard, you would be more interested in doing so._

“Why didn’t you just knock on our door?”

Link went redder. _Knocking on the door and saying ‘Hi, would you please go out with me’ didn’t seem like the best way to go about it._

“Yes, that would be a little gauche,” Revali said. He wasn’t the type to answer the door in the first place. Urbosa was, but she also enjoyed trolling the Mormons that occasionally came to their door. “Wait, what?”

_You’re cute. Would you like to get dinner sometime?_

“I guess I could pencil you in,” Revali said. How was this even happening? “How’s this Friday sound?”

Link lit up and oh no, that was it. He thought Link looked cute when he was carefully tending his garden out front or that time that he’d caught a glimpse of him carefully grilling some ribs over the barbecue a couple of weeks back and Link and Zelda had invited them over. Urbosa had gone, but he’d refused.

_It’s a date._

“Alright,” Revali croaked. “It is. I’ll give you my number.”

  
***

“Did you get my coffee?” Urbosa asked.

“Here.”

Revali set the iced cappuccino on her desk. It was large sized with extra whipped cream. She deserved it after the help she’d given him even if it had been unorthodox. 

“I have a date Friday night.”

“Fucking finally.”


End file.
